


Topper The bear behind

by MotherMckinney21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullies, Creepy, F/M, Horror, Revenge, Teddy Bears, can get stupid, possible life lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherMckinney21/pseuds/MotherMckinney21
Summary: The tale between a girl and her bear that gives the saying 'Best friends forever' a whole new meaning.





	1. That terrible tune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!
> 
> This is my first time writing a story that isn't based on a movie or TV series, this is my own original work that I have come up with from scratch.
> 
> Well that's all I have to say on the matter, to those who take interest i hope you enjoy what this chapter beholds!

_"We're going on a great adventure today"_

_"Just the two of us, all the way. "_

_"Fa- la la -la la!"_

_"Will you be my friend?"_

* * *

 

Every day it's always the same. An elderly woman sits in her chair where she's often staring out into the distance, with only the blurry views from the window for company. In the bright spring daylight, her hair is snowy and skin like a wax dummy crudely carved with tools too sharp.

Her head is in constant motion. Agreeing with sentiments no one else can hear within the ruminations of her own mind, mulling over a lifetime that draws to a close.

On her dresser stands a few photos, but none of herself. They are all pitch black like the nighttime sky. As if having had the life displaying the traces of joy that were once present within the flimsy bits of paper, inside the glass chipped frames sucked away, leaving a musk of emptiness looming over the room.

No visitor ever sets foot in her room, nothing apart from the women's occasional muttering can be heard over the profound periods of silence.

Not once does she stir from the spot she sits. As if stuck in gear she's still as a statue, almost lifeless.

"Felicity?" A nurse calls in a thick foreign accent as she opens the door ajar, carrying a tray of food which she quickly sets down on the table in front of her. This does nothing to gain Felicities attention.

It never does.

"Felicity dear it's breakfast time," the carer tries again as she runs her fingers through her short brown hair. Her second attempt at getting some sort of response as friendly as the first.

"I'll leave your food here my love," were the last words the carer felt she needed to say before making her way to leave her in the solitude she yearned for all year long.

Letting out a small oomph noise as the carer got up from where she had been crouching down in attempt to get Felicity's attention, she began faintly humming to herself. Soon after her decision to leave her resident in peace she then progressed to singing out loud, unaware of the repercussions the small act of pleasure was to bring.

_" We're going on a great adventure today, Fa la la la la…"_

"No, not that song, DON'T SING THAT GOD DAMN SONG!" Followed by a piercing retch of a scream that had the carer rushing to Felicities side, tactfully avoiding the elderly women's thrashing arms attempting to smack her multiple times in the face while trying to reassure her.

"Felicity dear, it's okay love, calm down, you're okay, you're safe love," the carer continued to gently remind her of the fact that no harm would come to her.

"Not that song, not that song," was all Felicity could master as a response, shakily repeating herself as if she were on an endless loop.

Helpless as to what she should do to stop Felicities outbursts of shrill wailing the carer could only think to hold out her hand towards her, which she clung onto as if it were the only thing separating her from the murky aspects of whatever was causing her major distress.

Having to hide a wince when Felicities grip tightened despite her extremely emaciated frame, she could have sworn the blood circulation from her right hand was slowly being cut off as the seconds ticked by.

"Felicity love, calm down, everything's alright my dear."

"No!" the elderly women yelled out, snapping her head around towards the carer. "It is not alright, it's never alright, don't you get it, it's not going to be alright!"

"Not that song, not that song," she continued moments later, seemingly ignoring the nurse to succumb to what was bothering her to such extreme lengths.

After enduring a couple of minutes of silence the carer began to get up, only for the elderly women to make another grab for her hand. Having succeeded, the carer sits back down in defeat to find her hand being gently rubbed in circles, seconds later being squeezing as if she was trying to communicate in a secret language.

"Felicity?"

"Am I blind?" She states instantaneously, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

"Y-yes dear," the carer stammers in response, shooting anxious looks towards Felicity who continued to squeeze her hand.

"It's always the same thing." She recites. "Paperwork, medical files, care plans, all stating that I'm blind, yet I see things beyond the naked eye."

Struggling to understand the meaning behind Felicity's sudden outburst, the carer wriggled into a more comfortable position. "What things my dear?" She asks, her voice softer than before.

"What do you see?"

"Darkness, pure darkness. Shapes and faces morphing all around me. And him. Always him."

"Who?"

"Pitch black eyes, immensely staring through my very being. I feel him surrounding me, his ragged touch caressing my face. He speaks to me. Repeating the one phrase over and over. His voice a sinister shrill echoing in all directions, the words he speaks like daggers down my spine."

"Who my dear? Who is it you describe?" The carer asks again, now fearfully desperate for a clear answer.

"It's him, always him!"

The carer sighed. "You can tell me, my dear," she softly reassures, earning herself a brief but distant look from Felicity.

"First I must know your name," Felicity declares abruptly.

"I-it's Louise."

"Well _Louise,_ the being I speak of is..."

"Yes?"

" His name…"

**Topper.**


	2. Will you be my friend?

"Topper?"

Felicity nodded.

"It all started years ago when I was just a mere child verging on becoming a teenager, I was a lonely soul and ruthlessly bullied by a group of girls on a daily basis. Everyday after school they would wait for me like a pack of vultures, ready at any given moment to strike me down and gnaw on every part of me they could. One particular day I managed to escape them before they could do any harm, but they soon gathered their bearings and chased after me. Little did I know that this event was to be the start of it all..."

* * *

 

_"Get back here Felicity, you filthy ginger minger!" Came a series of piercing yells echoing within the distance, the sounds of rushing footsteps accompanying the threat not too far away._

_"The longer you make us run, the worse it's going to get!" Shouted someone else, their reverberating roars now closer than before._

_Picking up the pace, a twelve year old Felicity Morgan makes a dash for it. She ran through the maze of buildings along the winding streets of London, her feet often slipping outwards on the autumn leaves that litter the pavements. The crisp afternoon air shocks her throat and lungs as she inhales deeper, faster each time. She can't stop, not even for a second. Fail and her entire body would pay the price, she must keep going forward despite her frantically beating heart begging for a break._

_She can feel them getting that bit nearer with every shout and stomp, increasing the ringing sensation in her ears to the point of being almost deafening. She then takes off again, but this time in slower, smaller steps. For a moment all goes quiet, just seconds later finding herself drawing to a halt to catch her breath. Convinced she has somehow managed to outrun them, she looks around._

_From the corner of her eye the group suddenly appear out of nowhere, Felicity stumbles in attempt to regain her footing, but it's too late._

_The following seconds that occur afterwards whiz by in a blur. A firm pair of hands slap her back, pushing her down. Having lost her balance, Felicity collides with the large but shallow muddy puddle beneath her. She then lies there motionlessly, making no such move to pick herself up from the murky water seeping into her clothing._

_"Look girls, filthy flea ridden Felicity is finally back in her filthy swamp!" Jeered one of the bullies. It was difficult to tell for certain which out of the three girls it was, they all sounded so similar it was truly terrifying. That and the fact her glasses which she had lost during her fall were well out of her reach._

_"What you gonna do Filly, cry?!" Shouted someone else, a wisp of blonde hair telling her it was Sara. A girl she had once called a friend._

_"She's probably going to start talking to herself again!" Sniggered Harriet who was stood next to Sara, she being one of two reasons they stopped being friends._

_"Move it, let me talk to her!" Came a snappy demand, both Harriet and Sara took a step back to reveal Kelly Fisher, the leader of the bullies and by far the worst out of them all. She was a jet black haired girl with dark brown eyes which stared right into Felicity's soul. Even with her eyes shut she could still perfectly visualize her in her mind._

_An open handed bolt of friction connects sharply with her cheek._

_"Oi! You deaf or what? Were talking to you!" Kelly yelled, her face just inches away from Felicity's._

_However, Felicity made no effort to respond when despite her blurry vision, something from within the distance caught her eye._

_"What is she doing?" Asked Sara, shooting odd looks between the other two girls._

_"She's probably pretending to be dead so she doesn't have to face us nasty girlies," Harriet answered._

_"Are you dead!" Kelly shrieked, kicking Felicity's leg in order to gain her attention._

_"Are you dead Felicity? Nod if you are!" Kelly repeats, her words falling on deaf ears as Felicity's attention remains fixated towards her left._

_"Come on, lets just give it up. She's a retard." Harriet complains, drawing Kelly away from the motionless girl._

_"Fine," Kelly says in agreement, her stony eyed glare still focused on the redhead with every step back she takes. "This isn't over Filly," she then adds in a sinister tone. "We will be back to get you, and don't take this as a threat, consider it a promise!"_

_Kelly, Harriet and Sara share a bout of gleeful laughter before withdrawing from the scene, each delivering yet another sharp kick to the leg as they went. Seconds later a crunching noise fills the air, signifying the brutal demise of her glasses._

_After spending the vast majority of five or so minutes silently laying there, Felicity abruptly dragged herself up from the ground. Clutching her leg that's already in the process of displaying the nasty purple welts left behind from yet another beating, she proceeds to limp over towards the unknown object, the remains of her shattered glasses forgotten._

_At first only tiny specks of blurry shades of brown can be identified. But as she gets closer towards the source of her undivided attention, the fuzzy particles soon morph into the shape of a teddy bear. Kneeling down in front of the battered bear, her eyes trail the multiple tears beneath the arms and head, exposing old clumpy stuffing from matted fur. The bears eyes are vacant and staring, like a catatonia patient. Almost as sorrowful as the mangled, lifeless limbs twisted up into a position that no living creature could maintain. Looking back up she notices the bears head is turned at a painfully obscure angle, facial features lopsided and uneven. Glaring jet black eyes appearing to glisten in Felicity's direction, unfazed by the gusts of wind blowing leaves all around it's line of vision._

_"Hello little bear," she says without hesitation, tilting her head sideways as if she could detect some sort of a response. She then withdraws her kneeling position, leaning closer towards the bear without a shred of second thought._

_"Will you be my friend?" Seconds later she's offering her hand out to the bear, almost touching. The small smile spreading across her lips a token of an unknown mutual agreement between the two._

_Standing up to her full height Felicity gently picks the bear up off the ground, not breaking eye contact from the stuffed toy cradled in her arms._

_"We shall be the best of friends, Topper!" Felicity happily declares moments after embarking on their journey home, quietly humming her favorite tune along the way. All traces of the involuntary limp gone._


End file.
